who's that girl
by Ashley Leo
Summary: what happen when phoebe has a premonition of some one new and helps with the charmed ones and billy life. But they dont know it's paige's kid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is about the charmed ones and billy. When phoebe see that someone going to help them throw the problems. See who it is.

* * *

Chapter 1

Home

"Morning Piper" said Paige while walking through the kitchen grabbing a seat.

"Morning" said Piper handing a cup of tea to Paige.

"Hey by any chance have you seen Phoebe" Piper asked.

"She's up stairs trying to make a potion so her premonitions can come stronger" said Billy.

"Morning Billy" said Piper and Paige, moring she said back.

"But why" asked Piper

"Ever since she had the premonition of her being pregnant she's trying to see when it's going to happen" said Billy

"How do you know about that" asked Paige

"Phoebe told me" said Billy

"Ok but that premonition happen like wht 8 or 9 years ago" said Piper

While Piper, Paige and Billy were talking all of a sudden they heared something blow up.

"PHOEBE" shouted Piper.

"She must be in trouble" said Paige

Piper, Paige, and Billy all ran up stairsto the attic.Piper got the most mad not at Phoebe but at herself. She was thinking that she should of went to the attic when Billy said said she ws up there. After Leo died Piper got to over protective. She couldn't bear with herself if Phoebe got hurt.

As they reach the attic Piper clamed down and relize that Phoebe wasn't hurt it was only the potion blowing up, witch that means the potion is done.

"Hey Piper, Paige,and Billy" said Phoebe in a happy voice. "You guy's are right on time" said Phoebe.

"On time for what, you almost gave me a heart attack Phoebe" Piper said in a angery voice.

* * *

This is my first story in fanfiction so give my some reviews so i no to write the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long time of updated I moved and then I had to get a new computer with eveything with it and it took forever just to get back on fanfriction.

Back where we left off..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Attic

"Man Piper clam down" said Phoebe "Ever since Le" befor Phoebe could finish her senience Piper cut her off.

"Don't you dare bring him in this Phoebe" Piper said yelling

"Piper I'm not trying to, but listen for what I have to say" said Phoebe

"Ok, sorry for the yelling" said Piper

"What I was trying to say was ever sine _he_ left, you got to over protective" said Phoebe

"Really" asked Piper

"You got if from Prue" said Phoebe giving Piper a hug.

"Sorry for butting in the sister to sister thing but can we get back with Phoebe and her potion" said Paige

"Yes Phoebe what are you going to do with it" asked Piper

"Well I was planning to drink it" said Phoebe

'WHAT' yelled Piper and Paige

"Piper, Paige what did you think she was going to do with it, save it" added Billie

"Haha Billie really funny" remark Paige

"Phoebe what if there's side affects and things go wrong" asked Piper

"Nothing wrong is going to happen Piper, trust me I figured it all out, all the potion is going to do is let me see in the future" said Phoebe

"Come on Piper just trust her so we can get this thing over with" said Paige

"Fine then" said Piper

"Ok, here I go" said Phoebe

As Pohebe was drinking the potion Piper, Paige, and Billie got a little scared. Phoebe got done drinking lest then 10sec. When she was drinking it nothing really happen she tought.

"Do you feel any different" asked Piper making sure there were no side affects.

"No I didn't even get a premontion" said Phoebe

"Maybe you made the potion wrong" asked Paige

"If she made it wrong then something would of happen, right" asked Billie

"I don't know" said Phoebe

"Well since we're done with this lets go to the kitchen and get you something to eat" said Piper

"Yeah I'm still hungrey" added Billie

As Piper, Paige, and Phoebe laugh they went out of the attic. Phoebe was the last one out, as she was getting to the door she stopped and gasp. She saw a demon in the attic, he throw Piper into the wall as he was doing that Paige said lamp and it hit him, he turn around and throw her into the wall as Billie came running in he lifted up one hand and throw her into Phoebe as that was done he turned around to Paige, pulled out a knife and trying to klill her but someone orb in behind him a said knife and killed the demon befor the person ord out the person check on Paige then left. All of a sudden the premonition stoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what did you think of it? let me know


End file.
